


Repose

by Kalloway



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: For the moment, Raziel can rest.
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Repose

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 9/A Brief Repose

Pausing his work, Kain glanced over at his fledgling. Raziel had been quiet, though Kain supposed it could be expected. The night had been filled with activity and Raziel was still very young. He would strengthen with time, and he would change... 

Raziel was not asleep, but he'd set aside the text he'd been reading and settled his head upon his arms on the end of the low settee he was half-sprawled on. 

Kain said nothing. Raziel could rest for a moment or two, after all they'd done. 

For now, at least... 

In time... 

Kain went back to his work.


End file.
